Sick
by Streaky Team
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo, del cual estás enamorado, cree que las relaciones entre chicos son... enfermas? [MxM]


**Streaky Production's present:**

**[S i C k **

**[C e R r A d O **

_"I'm your pet... you're a interesting person so I'm with you."_

Odiaba esa palabra. Era molesta. Seca. Algo cerrado era algo inalcanzable. En las personas, un sinónimo de cerrado seria freak... "_friki_". Eso era Matt, un friki cerrado herméticamente tipo taper, nada más que en vez de tapa tenía cabeza y el pote sería lo demás...

Un taper...vacío. No le gustaban las cosas "vacías" tampoco, o al menos no le gustaba que "su perro" llegara con las manos vacías. Entre comillas, porque en ellas tenía una Nintendo DS, pero se suponía que trajera entre sus manos seria algo cuadrado de papel metalizado y dentro contendría su preciado y amargamente dulce chocolate. Aunque en realidad debían ser como una docena pero el rubio no veía una barra por ningún lado.

Matt se dirigía hacia él, muy lentamente ya que le prestaba demasiada atención al juego, lo estaba impacientando, y Mello no era precisamente un chico con mucha paciencia. El pelirrojo (como todo perro) se sentó cerca de Mello, en el mismo sillón en el que estaba este.

El rubio lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Tenía las dos piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, estiradas y apoyadas sobre la mesita ratona que estaba en frente del sillón, y los brazos cruzados.

Señal de espera.

¿Qué esperaba?

Su dosis diaria de endorfina (necesitaba chocolate XP).

Mello oyó un susurro por parte del friki-Matt pero casi ni lo entendió.

-¡Hey! Si vas a ladrar, hazlo claro...- Sonrió, posando su mirada sobre él.

-Dije C-E-R-R-A-D-O...- Seguía con la vista fija en el aparatito, cosa que al rubio lo irritaba bastante. No soportaba ver a Matt entretenido con esos putos juegos (según él o.o). No soportaba que un mugroso aparato acaparara la atención que por derecho de amo le correspondía.

-Fui al kiosco de la esquina pero estaba cerrado, ya es tarde Mello, y los otros dos estaban llenos de trabas en busca de cigarrillos así que preferí volverme... -.Le hubiera contado que estuvo charlando con un par de chicas, las cuales por un beso a cada una le compraron dos paquetes de veinte... pero prefirió omitir ese _pequeño_ detalle. Además... podía decirse que su relación con Mello era bastante bizarra. Ciertamente nada allí era normal... es decir, el rubio, cuando era pequeño e inocente (?) quería un perro. No lo dejaron. Así que se busco uno. Un perro lindo y rebelde, al que no le gustaba la compañía.

-... en el fondo eres un cachorro Matty... - el juego cayó al suelo.

Al sentir el calido aliento de Mello sobre su oreja y cuello, quedó congelado ante esa suavidad.

A veces el rubio hacia cosas que lo dejaban sin habla. Le hubiera contestado pero el panorama era demasiado para sus ojos.

Mello ahora estaba medio acostado, a lo largo del sillón, con su cabeza sobre el brazo del mismo. Jugaba con el rosario que colgaba siempre de su cuello y se mordía su labio inferior.

Parecía nervioso. Seguramente por lo del chocolate.

Matt se le hubiera tirado encima, como un perrito con ganas de jugar un rato, si fuera uno claro.

Pero no lo era... no... él era su amigo... él...

-Retomando nuestra conversación anterior... no sé que carajo haces que no te mueves y me consigues MI chocolate. Si no lo consigues en 20 min. ¡Te rajaré a patadas en el culo y dormirás en la calle!- ¿Cuándo Mello se había sentado y lo había agarrado de la barbilla para gritarle? Ni idea.

Lo cierto es que Matt nunca tiene idea de nada, como también era cierto que si Mello no lo soltaba y se alejaba...se le tiraría encima (¡JA!).

-Te dije que no pude, no voy a salir de nuevo por chocolate, además hace mucho frío -trató de defenderse, no estaba con muchas ganas de satisfacerlo esta vez y además estaba casi por el último nivel del juego que muchas veces tuvo que interrumpir para salir por los chocolates.

Los chocolates... hasta se podría decir que Mello los valoraba más que a él.

-¿Qué parte de consigue mi chocolate no se te hace clara? –.se estaba enojando enserio, su tono de voz lo decía todo.

-Mello, por favor -volvió a insistir concentrándose todo lo que podía en el juego, tenía que acabarlo. Tenía que imponerse aunque sea una milésima de segundo y ganar su tiempo. Porque eso también le era negado: tiempo, elección- ¿no puedes aguantar hasta mañana? Te juro que lo primero que hago es levantarme e ir a comprarlos -y se tenía que auto-humillar hasta que le complaciera el capricho.

Así eran las cosas: bizarras y freaks.

Se, estaba acostumbrando desde siempre... ¿pero eso está bien?

¿Está bien acostumbrar a una amistad de tendencias sádicas y bizarras?

-Matt -volvió a insistir.

Otra vez esa rebeldía, otra vez su desobediencia. Eso lo ponía de malas en peores (si es que era posible). No era el chocolate lo que le preocupaba, porque si de última los necesitaba de urgencia se haría una escapada al kiosco él mismo, le jodía que no hiciera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Y así es que los dos se quedaron discutiendo quien iría por chocolate, que empezaba a nevar, que Matt podría pescar un resfriado, que miles de cosas más y ahí volvió a pasar, lo repitió.

-Cerrado.

-Veinte -dijo ignorándolo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la blusa acercándolo de nuevo hacia su rostro, viendo como sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial, su mirada demostraba excitación y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada y nunca pasaban cosas buenas.

-¿Veinte qué? -titubeó.

-Veinte minutos te dije.

Recostado sobre la puerta del cuarto del rubio con algunas marcas moradas en la pierna derecha, las googles descolocadas, el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, el traste que le dolía, los dientes que se apretaban, el juego hecho pedazos. Así se encontraba Matt por no haber obedecido y ahora menos que nunca iría por los endemoniados chocolates, es más se encontraba así por culpa de esas cosas. Trató de acomodarse un poco porque estaba incómodo y el dolor fue tal que dejó escapar un quejido.

-¡¡¡Cierra el hocico o va a ser peor!!! -gritó desde el otro lado el rubio. Y lo más raro, lo más incomprensible hasta para él mismo es que mañana estaría en el kiosco obedeciendo a otro pedido. Un círculo vicioso podría decirse. ¿Le gustaba obedecer?

Cerrado, así era... su mundo de poco contenido no le daba muchas opciones y no iba a gastarse en buscarle la filosofía a su amistad con Mello. Era así y ya está, lo que viene bien acéptalo y lo otro... hay tratar de cambiarlo.

Un momento.

¿Cambiar a Mello?

¿A Mello?

-¡¡¡Jejejeje!!! -no pudo contenerse ni por un minuto, explotó en un carcajada como nunca antes había reído ¿cambiar a Mello? Que idea tan estúpida e imposible. Definitivamente no se puede hacer.- Porque es un amargado -se respondió.

Y en seguida se abrió la puerta tan bruscamente que lo aplastó contra la pared.

"Mierda... ¿y ahora que dije?" empujó la puerta para evitar ser asfixiado al tiempo que un Mello bastante serio le hacía señas de que se pusiera de pie enseguida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, estaba hablando conmigo mismo -se excusó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No idiota! Dijiste algo, ¿qué dijiste? -menuda forma de pedir las cosas.

-¿Qué eres un amargado? -tal vez ese comentario fue un error.

-Eso, ¿qué clase de idiotez es esa

-¡No es ninguna idiotez! -Estalló- Es la verdad Mello, yo creo que si no fuera por la cantidad de chocolate que llevas en las venas, no tendrías ni una pizca de dulzura en tu vida. Pero no te lo tomes como insulto, uno es como es - y así se arreglaba su vida, uno es como es y ya está. Pero eso para el rubio no era tan simple porque era hacer burla a su orgullo.

Y su perro era el menos indicado para darle en donde más le dolía. Como si no fuera suficiente perder ante Near.

-Resulta que nada Matt -dijo aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Qué cosas nada?

-¡Eso! Que no soy ningún amargado, ¿y sabes qué? -por enésima vez volvió a acercarse a su rostro. Su aliento lo atontaba y un rubor leve e imperceptible ascendía a sus mejillas. Que ganas... que ganas... de dar un pequeña lamida a esos labios que viven probando chocolate. Un ratito chiquito y nada más.

Pero sabía bien que eso jamás se lo iba a permitir. Y además se llevaría de regalo una paliza inmemorable. O tal vez no... quizás Mello comprendería el porqué de sus sentimientos hacia él. Desde hace mucho...

Pero sabía bien que eso jamás se lo iba a permitir. Y además se llevaría de regalo una paliza memorable. O tal vez no... quizás si comprendería el porqué de sus sentimientos hacia él. Desde hace mucho tiempo que hacía palpitar su corazón...

Demasiado.

Una vez, por motivos que le hacía gracia recodar, tuvo que dormir junto a Mello. Tenía aproximadamente unos 10 años y fue un cielo y un infierno a la vez. Cielo porque su aroma era tan embriagante, su piel cálida, sus movimientos excitantes, sus ojos viéndolo fijamente. Su sonrisa cuando le contaba algo sobre Near (n/y: forros). Y el infierno porque estaba tan cerca de él pero tan lejos, lejos de un beso, de un 'te amo', lejos... atado a una soga sin posibilidad de escapar. Porque pensar eso estaba mal. Porque se los enseñaron como a los niños.

Niños con niñas, niñas con niños. Se quieren, se casan y tiene muchos hijos. Viven felices para siempre. ¿Entonces un niño con otro niño viven infelices para siempre? Él no quería hacer infeliz a Mello. Así que calladito, sentadito en el rincón de su mente siendo solamente un compañero, un amigo. Un nada.

Un taper hueco y cerrado.

-¿Matt? -Interrumpió su voz- ¿Mes estás escuchado? -seguí muy irritado.

-N-no -dijo sin prestar atención.

Una bofetada en su cara.

-¿Ahora me vas a escuchar? -sonrió sádicamente.

-M-Mello yo...-

Otra bofetada.

-Matt, Matt, Matt...mi pregunta se responde con un simple SÍ... -su voz se transformaba de un sonido irritado a una susurro malvado. Near tenía razón, dejaba fluir todo lo que sentía sin importarle un carajo que tanto llegaba a afectar a los otros. ¿Importaba que tanto lo afectara a Matt? Ni él, que supuestamente es _su mejor amigo_ se salvaba de la ley emocional que imponía.

Matt se quedó observándolo un buen rato. Si le respondía que sí estaba mintiendo porque no lo estaba escuchando, no quería escucharlo. Pero si le decía que no era seguro que terminaría en terapia intensiva, por así decirlo. Estaba en un dilema muy grande (n/a: re que no o.o) y su...corazón le pedía a gritos sentir los labios del rubio. Porque ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esa rubia tortura gimiendo debajo suyo? Ya no le alcanzaban los dedos para contarlas. Sueños húmedos que corrompían, de a poco, la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

Dejó su "dilema" a un lado cuando sintió algo extraño en su entrepierna.

-Vas a escucharme o te dejo estéril perro rabioso- De acuerdo, Matty no quería quedar estéril por lo que se dispuso a escuchar a su rubio. -Vos que pensás ser Mister Diversión por vivir enfrascado a tu aparatito ese de mierda, ¿te pensás qué yo no puedo jugar? -¿jugar? claro que quería jugar...- ¿te pensás que no me puedo divertir? -¿divertirse? claro que se quería divertir- pero te equivocas Matty, yo puedo estar lleno de sorpresas si me lo propongo. Puedo ser alguien 'divertido' -y movió sus dedos haciendo un ademán de comillas en forma irónica y burlona.

-¿Qué sorpresas? -aventuró al borde de la hemorragia nasal.

-¡Ha! Ya vas a ver la semana que viene... -terminó mientras le palmeaba la cabeza como al animal que era. Entró al cuarto nuevamente dando un fuerte portazo.

Se percató de que aun seguía afuera y todo magullado... raro, el dolor se fue.

-La semana que viene -repitió para no olvidarlo.

La semana que viene...

**[To be continued...**

Death Note © Tsugumi Oba & Takeshi Obata

Sick © Streaky Team


End file.
